


For love.

by onnanoko_jusu



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnanoko_jusu/pseuds/onnanoko_jusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What men don't do for love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For love.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Por Amor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19344) by Yukimura. 



> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail still belongs to Hiro - gay - Mashima

In Fairy Tail, was a gorgeous Sunday morning, everything going well, as ever.

Except for an angry Erza giving Elfman an scolding for his latest ridiculous behavior.

In other corner a soft laughter sound could be heard.

"You shouldn't laugh!" Indignant Evergreen said. "He is an idiot, the biggest jerk ever!"

"Elf-nii did it just because he likes you Ever." Lisanna tried to help.

The Fairy Queen rolled the brown orbs under the glasses, "He not needed dress up as a rabbit! He was very ridiculous! I spent a lot of shame!"

"Ah, what men don't do for love~" Lisanna said before run away from a very red and mad Evergreen.


End file.
